Alyssa
Alyssa is the first monstergirl Daniel comes across and the second to join his harem. Although having the appearance of a younger girl she is quite wise in her elder years and is a skilled user of magic. Appearance Like all witches Alyssa doesn't age past that of an adolescent girl, as such she has a young appearance along with short blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears brown leather boots with pink ribbons used as laces, black and white striped stockings, a small light green skirt, a long red sleeve shirt with gold and white trimmings, and red shoulder covers with golden edgings. She wears a light blue bow tie as well as a necklace with a large round blue crystal on it which is her focuser. On her head she wears a typical witches hat that's red with a small jackrabbit skull tied to it with a leather strap. Often held in hand is her staff that has a bleached skull of a ram adorning it. Personality Alyssa is a kind and loving person under her childish exterior, however she often prefers to act the part of a young girl as many witches do. Although sweet and bubbly in this persona there's a clever woman who knows a thing or two about sneaky and underhanded tactics to getting what she wants underneath. She always acts sweet towards Daniel and does whatever she can to gain his favor and attention, however she can be quick to push aside anyone else in an effort to spend more time with him. Her horse, Lucky, is always faithful to her and remains by her side, though he does spook easily and runs away when frightened for a short time. Like Triska was at first Alyssa was always one to strongly protest another girl joining their quest, however she too came to love and care for the other girls as her family in time. This hesitance she had is nearly removed entirely by Act IX when Daniel mates with Alyssa to have a baby with her. Knowing for a fact he'll always be with her no matter what and seeing just how strongly he feels towards her she becomes less opposed to allowing the other girls to try and earn their place in their family. Abilities Basic Witchcraft: Alyssa, like all witches seen in Eden, is able to use the magical ether around her to perform basic spells with ease. These include levitation magic, hexes to allure and hypnotize others, enchanting magic to control inanimate objects, and blunt forces of energy to push or pull her opponents. Dimensional Altering: Although not extremely adept in this field, she has some talent in key areas of this study. She can, as long as her home isn't terribly far away and is still in one piece, summon food rations and even dishes along with them from her storeroom to wherever she may be to feed either just herself or others with her. She's also able to open a direct gateway to her home so she can pop back in anytime she wants. Her home, though surrounded by a dead and wolf infested forest, is enchanted to enshroud itself in an illusion of a healthy and peaceful looking woodland under a sunny day, at least when viewed from within the dwelling. Nature Based Witchcraft: Aside from the basic spells she knows, Alyssa has shown to have a flair for using plant and earth-based magics. She's able to summon strong, twisting vines that are healthy looking and can sport thorns if she wishes, and even larger roots to form makeshift tables and benches when outside. Skilled Alchemist: From her first appearance Alyssa has shown a knack for brewing potions, with her introduced in the story as she's venturing out on a sales trip to sell her healing elixirs to human settlements. She owns various spell books and boxes filled with recipes and ingredients for making her potions, though this skill is mostly touched upon at the start of the series and is sporadically used later on. Pyrokinesis: Her trademark ability is the power to, somewhat, control fire. Though she cannot create it out of thin air she is able to manipulate it, however the more she's in contact with fire the more powerful her magic becomes and harder to control. She is effectively immune to fire, something that is unique to her family line, as fire is incredibly fatal to all other witches in Eden. Her title in the witch community is the "Wildfire Witch", something she earned by causing a deadly and uncontrollable wildfire when she was young. Development When first encountered by Daniel and Triska, Alyssa used her innocent appearance to lure Daniel closer to her as a potential target. Although she managed to kidnap Daniel and almost got to rape him she was stopped by wolves attacking them, something that made her freeze in terror of. Seeing Daniel fighting off the wolves then carrying her back to her home at nearly the cost of his life she became moved by his kindness. Later when her inner nature was building up and her willpower to resist raping him dwindling she begs Daniel to run in fear of what she might do to him. Instead of running however Daniel hugs her and places his faith that she can control her nature. With the promise of being viewed as a potential mate should she prove she can control herself around him Alyssa manages to stave off her inner nature and regain control. Afterwards she always remains by Daniel's side while falling in love with him. Her personality slowly changes over the course of the series, as her playful antics of acting like a child begin to fade while she shows more of her actual age and wisdom. Although still seen to be skipping about and having a cute smile on her face she starts to act more like a mature woman with Daniel and the girls as time goes on. Aura Alyssa's aura manifests as the power of magic itself when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is fire bathed in red light. When drawn by Daniel his magical power and strength increase greatly while his resistance to heat grows as well. Harem Status Like Triska, Alyssa is considered an alpha among the girls as she plays the part of peacekeeper quite often. She and Triska are also most commonly seen sleeping directly next to Daniel on both sides during the night. Unlike Triska however Alyssa becomes the unofficial disciplinary officer of the family and punishes the girls when they act out. Her preferred method is using a large wooden phallus that she manifests to shove into the offending girl's anus, something that usually brings the girl to tears and incapacitates her. Using her magic Alyssa curses the object to remain there until she herself removes it. This is sometimes played to comedic effect when Alyssa threatens to use a spiked or oversized variant of the sextoy on the girls when she's really angry. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions Alyssa often favors Triska as her partner when not occupied with Daniel. This likely stems from them having a very strong bond that formed as both the first girls to be in his harem and also from their initial fierce rivalry for him. Fetish Alyssa's fetish is anal sex. Being the smallest of the girls Daniel mates with she naturally has the tightest ass and derives the most pleasure from it. It's seen that she often becomes overwhelmed easily and incapacitated when anyone plays with her there. History Alyssa has had a long but hard life. When she was young she and her mother lived in Ritherwood with their horse, Lucky. Her mother had their alpha, Charlotte, enchant Lucky to protect her daughter and be loyal to her always. Before Alyssa was old enough to have her focuser to use magic wolves attacked her mother and killed her, something that happened within earshot of Alyssa and gave her a long-lasting fear of wolves afterward. When she was older she attempted to get rid of the wolves in their forest by using her fire magic to scare them away. However her magic proved too powerful for her to control and ended up burning the entire forest down, pushing the witches that lived there out into the village of Rystone while killing many of them in the process. This led to Alyssa being branded as a letchyask, meaning vile abomination or those who are beyond redemption in the witch community, as well as dubbed as the infamous Wildfire Witch due to the deadly wildfire she started. Being hated among her kind, Alyssa stayed in her home within Ritherwood as the wolves remained after the fire and served as protection from other witches venturing into the forest after her. Later in her life she had a daughter from a human she hexed and raped, named Ember. However she only had her child for one year, as during an expedition to sell her potions in the east her carriage was caught in a landslide. Although she and Lucky were okay Ember was lost in the rubble and to Alyssa. Unbeknownst to her mother, Ember had not perished, but rather survived and was found by goblins. Growing up in an abusive life to the monsters Ember came to curse her mother's name and eventually set out to kill Alyssa having believed she was abandoned by her. When confronted by her long-lost daughter Alyssa is heartbroken to see that rage had consumed her and is unable to calm or reason with her. She only manages to survive her daughter's assault when Kitten kills Ember as a last resort to save Alyssa. Another unfortunate act occurred in her past when she and a fellow witch Tora were selling their magical wares at a monster-neutral city, Cyllidon. To get rid of humans that were heckling her Alyssa hexed two men to go jump into a river, which they did and subsequently drowned in as they couldn't swim. This led to witches being banned from the city, something Tora despised Alyssa for as it was her best sales grounds for her necro magic. From then on Tora became Alyssa's mortal enemy and tried to kill her whenever she could out of spite. Trivia In the original draft for Chronicles of Eden – Act I, the inspiration for Alyssa the Wildfire Witch came from the movie Silent Hill, with its character Alessa Gillespie being a young girl who could create fire around her. In Chronicles of Eden, the author had originally intended for Alyssa’s name to be pronounced the same way (Alessa), but readers of the series always pronounced her name just as it appeared (Alyssa). After the second book came out and readers sticking to the same pronunciation, the author decided to keep her name as such officially. In Act I, Alyssa was originally planned to take Daniel’s virginity during the trip to Ashwood City. She was supposed to woo Daniel in her carriage under the moonlight and persuade him to give her a chance as a real woman to take care of him. This idea was scrapped as it would cause much more tension between Daniel and the future members of his harem upon meeting them, and also make his character development during the first Season seem unbalanced. Alyssa was however the first one to take his virginity in Eston in Act IV, so the honor of being his first remained hers regardless. Quotes Season 1 (to Tora) "Looks like your snake wasn't worth this much in gold, let alone its own weight." ~S.1, Act I, Ch.11 "If anybody's going to give me a spanking, it's going to be Daniel!" ~S.1, Act I, Ch.11 "My fire never dies." ~S.1, Act II, Ch.2 Season 2 Artwork __FORCETOC__ Alyssa - Witch.png Alyssa.png Chronicles of Eden Group1.png Ecchi - Alyssa.png Character Sheet - Alyssa.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witch